


Heir to Aloven

by piperpro2005



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: How Valor met Lilith...
Relationships: Lilith and Cora, Valor and Cora, Valor and Lilith
Kudos: 3





	1. Love Between Two Races

**Author's Note:**

> Cora is a 13 year old half demon (in human years) from the demon kingdom of Aloven. Half human, half demon. She technically isn't "mortal" I guess you could say. She enjoyed her life in Aloven. She often had someone to play with, she loved her parents...or...she "did" love her parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Valor met Lilith...

The kingdom of Aloven was a prosperous land. A place trying to bring better lives for the people, with the ones leading them having a prosperous life. Every demon born in the royal family of Aloven were given a huge feast of those in the mortal world to celebrate. Power was gifted from the king and queen to help support the child when it came of age and time to rule. But...sometimes things can be different.

Humans are always seen as food for the demons of Aloven. Seen as an animal like species. But the tides can turn in strange circumstances...

Young king Valor, around 2,300 years old (23 in human years), was hunting one night when he stumbled upon something...interesting. A beautiful looking young woman, around 21 years old, lay sad in the middle of a forest. Her body covered in what looks to be bruises. Valor was...surprised at this human...not in his disguise, since he was originally here to hunt, he walked over to the hurt human.

"Why hello there" he said. The young woman jumped back in fear. As he got a closer look at this woman, his eyes widened. The bruises...so many of them. He has never seen a human like this before. It makes him wonder...what happened? Did some other demon come for this one, and she escaped? The young woman's eyes were filled wither fear. Tears streaming down her face. Valor looked at her with an almost concerned look.

"O-oh dear! Are you ok?" he says, reaching a hand out to her. The woman only moves backward.

"S-stay away!" she says. Valor eyes grow not just with curiosity, but of concern. Genuine concern. What could have possibly happened to her? This was no human like he had ever seen. A beautiful woman, conversed in horrible injuries. He felt that...he needed to help her. But why? This isn't like his kind at all! But there's something about this woman that just...makes him feel something. He went to the woman's level, where she was sitting, and lent a hand out to her.

"I mean no harm miss! You are in horrible shape! Just...let me help you. Please." he says. The woman paused for a moment, then grabbed his hand. Valor helped her up to her feet. She stumbled quite a bit, but he helped to get her steady. She looked up at Valor and put a very slight smile on her face.

"t-thank you...sir." she said. Valor smiled. "Do you...C-could you tell me your name?" she asked. Valor paused for a minute...should he tell her his real name? I mean...it IS better for him to be known as Stephen in the mortal world but...he really wants to help this human so...should he? He sighed.

"I'm Valor" he said. A smile on his face. Nothing of predatorily malice, but a friendly one. He seems very...interested in this human, so he's going to help her. Even if it means revealing his real name.

"T-thank you. Valor...that's a nice name." she says. "I'm Lilith."

"Your name is just as beautiful." he says. Lilith gives a slight giggle.

Valor and Lilith hung out constantly with each other for three years. She showed him everywhere around where he lived. And he helped her to buy an apartment since she was homeless when she fled her abusive home. They grew a friendship with each other. And within that time, Valor revealed he was a demon...he expected Lilith to be scared but...she wasn't. As shocked as she was to have this revealed to her, she loved him for who he was. Demon or not. He...he was amazed by this. A human like this...she only seems to grow of more interest to her. And soon enough...he started to grow feelings for her. So near the beginning of the fourth year they knew each other. He decided to express his feelings towards her.

And she accepted and admitted she felt the same way. Valor hasn't felt this type of happiness in a very...VERY long time. But at some point, he knew he had to return home since before he left those years ago, he was crowned king of Aloven. But, he decided to bring Lilith with him. And with a lot of work, he was able to warm the people of Aloven up to Lilith's presence. And also soon enough, was able to crown her as his queen. They married each other a year after she arrived in Aloven. And life there was wonderful for each other. But life only seemed to get better a few months after Lilith was crowned queen...

Lilith became pregnant with a baby girl.

The people celebrated the birth of the princess with a huge celebration. A celebration of the first half demon born in Aloven.....


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't run away from your family traditions...even if it means losing the one you love

For the most part, Cora lead a relatively good life. Despite some people in Aloven not liking having a human and half demon in the royal family. Valor was so much happier than before. He has the love of his life, his beautiful daughter, everything. Like the day Cora grew her wings and horns. A normal demon would originally have this at birth, but when Cora reached 5 years of age, her horns and wings finally grew in! Valor and Lilith were the happiest people alive! But as the years went by...Valor felt that...Something seemed wrong. As he watched his daughter grow up, he felt as if...something was missing...not only for her, but just for him. It took a while...but then it occurred to him...that's right. He understood now...

Cora needed to be initiated.

The traditional ceremony of a half demon becoming a full blooded demon. He did lots of research and took Cora to doctors multiple times throughout her life for this specific moment. She was almost 8 years old. This...this had to happen. And it had to happen soon. He felt stressed about it. Is this even a good idea? You know, it's been while since he went out hunting. Maybe that will make him feel better...

*fast forward about a couple months later of back and forth hunting and coming home. At this point just a couple days before Cora's initiation*

Oh...oh he feels A LOT better now. Better than he was before. He knows what do with Cora's initiation now. After all...she's not a full blood. At least not yet. And how does a half blood become a full blood you ask? Eat a human. Fairly simple. I'm sure she will be fine with it. But...the last few times he's been out hunting, there hasn't been any prey in sight. Such a shame about that. But...there's only one solution to this now is it? That's right. Lilith. She's human...Valor put on a sickening and predatory smile...This will work out VERY nicely

The day of Cora's initiation arrived sooner than expected. The whole kingdom gathered to witness the initiation of the princess becoming a full blooded demon. And it was...for a lack of better words, absolute hell for Cora. She was nervous for this to come. And Valor's weird behavior only seemed to get more obvious. Oh if only Cora knew ahead of time...she went to go have her first human meal, to be initiated as a full blooded demon. But the person she had to eat...was Lilith. Her eyes widened with fear and the sight of her mothers dead body. Valor only seemed to grow his smile even more.

"No...NO! MOMMY!" Cora says, crying.

"It's not so bad sweetheart! Just take bite, I know you'll like it." Valor says, smiling to a crying Cora. Cora took a few steps back.

"NO!" Cora says. She tries to run away. But it didn't take to long for Valor to catch her. And after some struggling...Valor was able to get a very small amount of meat and blood in her mouth. But not enough for her to fully transform. She was able to get out of his grasps and run away. And thankfully, nobody else was able to catch her. She ran, far far away from the castle and the village. And thanks to some magic she learned form Valor, summoned a portal for her to leave Aloven, never to return. She used her magic to hide her wings and horns. Ran into the forest she spawned in...and cried. Cried for what seemed like hours. Why...why did this have to happen? Why her? As bad as it seemed, she would been ok if it was a random human but...why her mother? Of all people Valor could have chosen to hunt down.

"I thought you loved mommy!" she screamed out into the night. "Just...why..."

She swore that day to never return to Aloven, and get revenge on her father for doing this cruel...or actually, monstrous thing to both her and Lilith. But wait...necromancy is a thing...if she learned enough magic, she could bring Lilith back! She swore to herself to learn necromancy and bring Lilith back one day...But, lets find someplace to stay. The forest is quite cold at night...


End file.
